Leçon de tir
by Tintinnabule
Summary: Quand River rencontre Martha.


**Prompt donné par une amie : ****River Song rencontre inopinément Martha et lui apprend quelques techniques avec son flingue. Bon j'ai un peu oublié le "inopinément" en écrivant, mais tant pis. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>Cela faisait maintenant un peu plus de deux mois que Martha prenait des leçons de tir. C'était quelque chose d'indispensable pour son nouveau métier, mais les cours dispensés par UNIT ne lui plaisaient pas. Elle préférait apprendre seule, à son rythme. Car c'était une chose que de saisir une arme sous le coup de l'adrénaline, mais s'en était une autre que de la saisir froidement, et de tirer avec une précision calculée. Elle avait bien sûr étudié la théorie avant de prendre l'arme en main, mais une fois encore, la théorie et la pratique sont deux choses différentes. Elle avait d'abord eu un instructeur, puis lui avait fait poliment comprendre qu'elle préférait s'entraîner seule, merci, et qu'il lui suffirait de vérifier ses résultats. Elle avait progressé à une vitesse qui l'étonnait elle-même : elle ne faisait sans doute pas partie de l'élite des tireurs, ni même des bons tireurs, mais elle était capable de faire un carton correct, et elle était sûre que si elle continuait de s'entrainer, ce même carton pourrait bien devenir excellent.<p>

Mais son travail ne consistait pas à manier une arme, raison pour laquelle elle entamait là ses dernières séances. Au cours de l'année qui n'avait pas existé, Martha avait déjà dû se familiariser avec les armes à feu, et pas vraiment par choix. Mais elle en était venue à apprécier la sensation de sécurité que lui procurait le poids de l'arme dans sa main. Elle s'était d'abord entraîné au fusil, mais avait finalement opté pour le pistolet, plus facile d'utilisation et plus pratique à transporter. Le club était désert, dû à l'heure tardive qu'avait choisi Martha comme horaire d'entraînement. D'ordinaire elle aimait être au contact des autres, parfois dans un esprit compétitif qui la stimulait, mais après quelques séances où résonnaient les coups de feu des différents élèves, elle avait changé plusieurs fois d'horaires jusqu'à trouver celui où ne venait jamais personne.

Cela faisait déjà une demi-heure qu'elle s'exerçait, lorsqu'elle entendit la porte du club s'ouvrir. Martha ôta son casque et recula de deux pas pour voir le nouvel arrivant. C'était en l'occurrence une femme, blonde et frisée, qui lui adressa un petit sourire.

- Bonsoir, fit poliment Martha.

- Bonsoir, lui répondit l'inconnue. Vous êtes là depuis longtemps ? demanda-t-elle.

- A peine une demi-heure.

Martha ne se sentait pas vraiment d'humeur à engager une conversation, mais la femme ne semblait pas vouloir prendre place sur l'un des stands et se contentait de rester là, à la regarder. Le silence devenait embarrassant, aussi Martha se sentit obligée de continuer :

- Il n'y a personne d'habitude à cette heure-ci, c'est pour ça que je l'ai choisie.

Se rendant de ce que sa phrase pouvait impliquer, elle ajouta précipitamment :

- Mais vous ne me dérangez pas, évidemment ! Ce club est à tout le monde…

Derrière un petit rire gêné, Martha ne souhaitait plus qu'une seule chose : se trouver six pieds sous terre. La femme continuait à sourire comme si de rien n'était, et tendit brusquement la main vers Martha :

- Song. River Song.

- … Pardon ?

Martha se sentait de plus en plus confuse.

- Je m'appelle River Song. J'ai toujours rêvé de me présenter façon James Bond, voilà qui est fait. Et vous ?

Tentant de reprendre contenance, Martha répondit d'une voix plus ou moins assurée :

- Martha Jones.

La dénommée River lui serra la main de façon enthousiaste et sans plus de façon sortit un petit pistolet de son étui, et tira vers la cible tout en gardant les yeux fixés sur Martha. Les détonations successives la firent sursauter, mais elle ne put retenir une exclamation de surprise en voyant que chaque balle avait atteint le centre. River rengaina son arme et demanda le plus simplement du monde si Martha était intéressée par apprendre quelques techniques de tir. Abasourdie, Martha ne put que hocher la tête. Elle avait soudainement l'impression de se retrouver des mois en arrière, à découvrir les merveilles de l'univers avec le Docteur. Cette… River Song dégageait la même sorte d'énergie particulière, propre aux personnes qui ont vu beaucoup de choses, peut-être même trop. Il ne s'agissait que de tirer sur une cible, mais alors que River corrigeait sa position de base, Martha avait la sensation de s'ouvrir à un monde nouveau. Elle pouvait sentir les vibrations de la balle qui parcourait le canon, l'odeur de poudre qui se répandait dans l'air, la chaleur causée par les frottements…

River resta avec elle le temps d'un quart d'heure seulement, mais lorsqu'elle lui adressa un joyeux « Au revoir ! » tout en passant la porte du bâtiment, il semblait à Martha qu'au moins une journée entière s'était écoulée. Elle dût s'asseoir afin de reprendre son souffle, comme si elle était restée trop longtemps sous l'eau. Son arme était posée sur le comptoir, morceau de bois et de métal sans vie à présent que River était partie. Martha n'était pas un soldat, pas encore. Elle savait ce que le Docteur pensait des armes à feu et de ceux qui les portaient. Mais peut-être, se disait-elle, peut-être ne se rend-il pas compte. Après tout, il ne fait que passer, s'en aller et revenir, indéfiniment. Mais des personnes restent derrière. Et ces personnes qui n'ont ni TARDIS, ni gènes de Seigneur du Temps, que peuvent-elles donc ?

Martha se releva, saisit fermement la poignée du pistolet, et se repositionna tel que River lui avait montré. Elle respira profondément, et tira.

* * *

><p><strong>J'ai beaucoup aimé le développement de Martha dans la saison 4, et sa remarque sur les gens qui doivent "nettoyer' derrière le Docteur. Du coup, pourquoi ne pas l'intégrer dans cette rencontre avec River ! Voilà voilà, les reviews sont appréciées ^^<strong>


End file.
